My biggest Fan
by sharingstories2
Summary: In which Christopher finds his biggest fan
1. Baby I'm your biggest fan

Christopher wilde loved his girlfriend so much even a blind person could see it. Yet there was one thing that annoyed him yet made him glad. She wasn't a fan-girl. Of course it was good thing she loved him for him unlike here sister who loved him for his career. Yet it bothered him because he WANTED her to be a fan. He didn't want her to be ashamed of his career.

He had just finished his concert and went backstage to find his brunette haired girlfriend. She was dancing..  
"I'll be your hero!-" She stopped as she sensed Christopher behind her who was laughing. She walked up to him.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"you-my song" he laughed before blurting out "your my fan!" then laughed harder as Jess looked at him "I've always been a fan of your music chris, i just wasn't a fan of arrogant, narcissistic pop-stars like yourself."  
Christopher looked offended before asking "and now?"  
"Now, well I'm probably your biggest fan." He smiled at her answer as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips.  
She pulled back, grinning. "Now dance with me." Chris turned on the radio and the danced "I'm on my way" (Charlie brown.) Little did they know that Sarah and Stubby were recording everything.


	2. Papparazi

Jessica never really minded that Christopher was famous. In most cases she was happy he was famous it was fun going to concerts for free. Yet although being the girlfriend to the best singer in the biz was fun it was also rather annoying. After all she wasn't famous so why on earth were cameras popping up wherever she was.

She would never admit the fact no privacy bothered her. Especially to Christopher.

Today for example the papers made up she was cheating because she was out with a guy. Her beloved boyfriend believed her when she said it was her older cousin. That annoyed the papers to the extent nothing good could come.

She was walking to school when she was ambushed by paparazzi. They were asking question after question . She tried to ignore them but when one pulled out a picture of Christopher kissing another girl she faltered slightly, until she realised it was fake. She scoffed.  
"Guys, I get that your job involves harassing me but please don't try to frame him, he would never cheat on me. Now I've got places to be and I wouldn't follow me, otherwise I'll call the police." Then she left.  
In all honesty she thought that would be the end of it but when she saw the papers the next day her frustration grew.  
 **Wilde's girlfriend gets defensive!**  
The paper went on to describe how she stopped short at the picture and threatened to ring the police. She threw the paper in the recycling and went up to her room. She stayed there until Stubby decided that he should talk to her, since everyone else had failed. He knocked on and was surprised when she opened the door.  
"Hey" he said, she stepped back so he could enter her room. He wanted to laugh as he saw a picture of his best friend acting stupid whilst she smiled up at him.  
"I'm taking it Chris has read the article" she said. Stubby laughed  
"He's not bothered about the article Jessica, he's more worried about you" and for the first time since he'd met the girl he saw guilt Flicker across her face.  
"I hesitated though, I know he would never cheat-" he cut her off by pulling her in to a hug. He saw where she was going and was not at all happy about it.  
"It was a surprise Jessica, Chris wouldn't be surprised if you had believed it. He just wants to make sure you're okay." She nodded as her phone lit up with Chris's face. Jess looked at the boy guilty.  
"Do you mind?" He smiled at her and left, smiling as he heard Jess say  
"Hey"


	3. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
